


Look After You

by Theoroark



Series: Dark Room [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: When Baptiste makes a realization about Reaper, he, Genji, Angela, and Fareeha are dispatched by the new Overwatch to find Ana Amari and Jack Morrison and learn what they know.
Relationships: Ana Amari & Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Genji Shimada, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Dark Room [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340431
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Amari Appreciation Week





	Look After You

Before Angela can really commit to the reformed Overwatch and move to Gibraltar, she needs to close out the medic camp she had set up in Giza. And she and Fareeha both need to pack up their apartment. Baptiste, who has experience as a field medic, volunteers to come with them to help with the former. Genji, who has a painfully apparent crush on Baptiste, volunteers to help with the latter in swift succession. 

Transferring management of the sprawling camps ends up monopolizing all of their attention, as Fareeha and Genji are dispatched to hunt down assistants and argue with bureaucrats. It takes most of the weekend the four of them took off. They’re left to pack up the apartment in one night. Fareeha orders takeout from their favorite place and gets weirdly emotional with the knowledge that she’s not going to eat there again for a long time. 

Angela and Fareeha are getting ready to move the nanofuge– one of the bulkier, more important pieces of tech Angela surrendered to keeping at home. Baptiste is wrapping up plates in the kitchen, Genji is on the kitchen floor playing with their cat. As the two women are maneuvering the machine through the living room, they knock over a box. The keepsakes Fareeha had shoved to the back of her closet spill out, and Ana’s beret lands at their feet. 

Fareeha and Angela freeze. Genji looks up at the sound of them setting the nanofuge down and when he sees the beret, his eyes drop and he stops playing. Baptiste looks up from his bubble wrap, gauges the sudden sobriety, and frowns. 

“Are you all okay?” Fareeha walks over to the hat and picks it up, and Baptiste makes a little “ah” noise. “Your mother’s?”

Fareeha nods. “From when she was here?” Genji asks. Baptiste frowns as Fareeha shakes her head.

“I thought you said you haven’t seen her, since she… uh…”

Baptiste’s good at people, good at reading them, good at making them laugh, just good in general. He’s only been with the reformed Overwatch a couple weeks though, and the most of the rest of them have known each other for a while. This is the first awkward moment Fareeha has had with Baptiste, and it reminds her all the world of when a fellow air force cadet found out what her last name was.

“I didn’t see her,” Fareeha says, saving Baptiste from having to identify what, exactly, her mother had done. “Angela did. She and Jack came here when I was in Numbani, backing Helix up there after Doomfist escaped.” Fareeha snorts. “They were literally at the Anubis facility. Probably ran past my office, and I wasn’t there. They really couldn’t have planned it better.”

Angela comes over and wraps her arms around Fareeha’s waist, and Fareeha lets herself fall back into Angela’s embrace. Genji looks down at his lap. Baptiste looks around at them and furrows his brow, but whatever unease he feels seems to be more powerful than the pall they’re all under. “I’m… very sorry about that, Fareeha, but can I just ask– why were they at Anubis?” Genji looks over at him and he adds, “That friend I have who’s still at Talon, she’d mentioned working there.”

Fareeha twists her head back to Angela, who grimaces. “They mentioned Hakim, and they took him out– but I don’t know if that was at Anubis. Honestly, Hakim seemed like a bit too pedestrian for Talon.” Angela’s chin digs into Fareeha’s shoulder as she turns to Genji. “I think the main reason they went there was because Reyes was there.”

Genji makes a noise that Fareeha thinks might be him attempting stoic acknowledgement, but really just sounds like he’s bad at crying. Baptiste casts him a worried look but, when Genji returns his attention to the cat, instead asks Angela, “Reyes as in Gabriel Reyes?”

“Yes.” 

Baptiste rubs his chin. “I know you said he was alive, and with Talon,” he says slowly. “But it’s still so bizarre. I never heard anything about him there.”

“Well, he’s not going by Reyes anymore,” Genji says. “Apparently he’s Reaper.”

Baptiste stills. “Reaper,” he repeats. Genji tilts his head.

“Yeah.”

“Like, the one who wears all black, who turns into smoke and shit?”

Genji looks to Angela, who nods. “That’s what I saw him doing, anyway–” Baptiste practically jumps up, pulling his holovid out of his back pocket and furiously typing at it. “What? What’s going on?”

“I knew O’Deorain was with Talon,” Baptiste mutters. “And I knew a lot of Blackwatch were, but I didn’t know Reyes, and I didn’t know he was Reaper…” He looks back up at Fareeha and Angela. “What did Morrison and Amari say about him?”

“Not much,” Angela says. “But they were very intent on getting to him. They didn’t succeed, though.”

“But they know something,” Baptiste says. He shifts his gaze so he’s staring right at Fareeha. “Can you ask your mother what she knows?”

“No,” Fareeha says, then quickly adds, “not out of, you know, pettiness. Because I don’t know where she is, so I actually can’t.” Baptiste looks back down at his holovid, a frown slowly growing on his face. “Why? How important is this?”

Baptiste sits back down on the kitchen floor next to Genji, who peers over his shoulder at the holovid. “I don’t know,” Baptiste says. “It could be very useful. People always talked about O’Deorain like she was what was keeping Reaper alive. Like there was something biologically unstable about him, that he relied on her. I’m trying to see if my friend will confirm that, but if it’s true–”

Angela lets go of Fareeha and steps towards him. “O’Deorain was constantly cribbing my research,” she says. After Ana and Jack left, Angela had thrown herself into researching the cells she’d collected from Jack’s bullet wound. She had talked about it for days on end, didn’t talk about what it meant that two ghost had been in their home. Fareeha sees a that same tunnel vision in Angela’s eyes now. “If she has Reyes trapped, if he thinks he has to work with Talon because she’s his only option–”

“You’re much more capable than her,” Baptiste says, cutting her off. “And Reaper’s part of the Council, it could be an incredible opportunity–”

“We have to go after him!”

Baptiste and Angela turn to Fareeha and Genji. They’re wearing nearly identical expressions, nearly giddy. Fareeha glances over at Genji and is relieved to see he’s looking as hesitant as she feels.

“Reyes had O’Deorain helping him with some… personal condition, even when I was at Blackwatch,” Genji says. “But he still made very clear what the chain of command was. Based on what I know about him, I really can’t see him just submitting to being blackmailed. Even if his life was on the line.”

“And we don’t have a way to get in contact with him,” Fareeha reminds them. “I doubt your friend, if they’re still working with Talon, will just pass on an invitation to defect.” 

“No,” Baptiste admits. He turns to Angela. “But you said Morrison and Amari, they were trying to track Reyes down?”

“They were,” Angela says. “And that’s what they were doing when they left Egypt.”

Baptiste’s phone dings. He scrolls through a long message, purple text on a purple background, with several attachments. Fareeha feels sick when she sees what looks like security camera footage of her mother and Morrison at a factory outside Stockholm. But Baptiste’s eyes light up. “They are,” he says. “We have to find them.”

-

Helix let Fareeha use their hangar, so it’s not especially difficult to get the UHaul truck to the plane and load it. Unloading at Gibraltar is a bit trickier, with the ramshackle state of the base and the fact that Angela and Fareeha misremembered exactly how small their quarters are. 

As Fareeha’s lugging boxes down halls and up stairs, she keeps walking past Winston’s office. She keeps overhearing Baptiste’s animated tone. Winston’s voice is lower and harder to make out, but she’s not catching anything negative. 

As she’s making her last trip, Genji’s loitering by the plane, holding one of the boxes from their bathroom. Angela’s 30 ounce bottle of coconut shampoo is poking out of the top, and Genji has a loose loofah around his wrist. 

“You still trying to get out of carrying the heavy stuff?” Fareeha asks him. 

“I’m a cyborg, Fareeha. I have a superhuman carrying capacity.” Fareeha nods politely. Genji makes an annoyed little huffing noise. “I was waiting for you.”

Fareeha leans past him, dragging the remaining box towards her. “What’s up?”

“Do you think this is a good idea?”

Fareeha stops. She leans on her elbows on the box. “Angela and Baptiste think it’s worth it,” she says. 

“They do.”

“And you don’t.”

“I don’t.”

“Because you know Gabe.” Genji nods silently. “And I know my mom. And I know if she wanted to stay in touch, she’d have picked up a cell phone at a pawn shop or something before she left Egypt.”

“I’m sure she wants to see you, Fareeha,” Genji says. His tone is almost pleading and it makes Fareeha’s stomach turn. She grabs the box, balancing on her hip. 

“Angela will go with or without me,” Fareeha says. “And she thinks I can help. And I want to be there for her.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Genji says. 

“I don’t think that matters,” Fareeha responds. She’s worried she’s been too harsh for a second. Genji’s face plate is on and she can’t read him. But then he picks up the box and nods. 

“We’ll be looking for her together,” Genji says. Fareeha thinks about correcting him, that they’re all looking for Jack and Gabe and her mother, not just Ana Amari. That she’s the only one with an unanswered letter and a moving box filled with mementos from an undead woman. But she doesn’t want to push things right now. She heads up to her quarters, past Winston’s office, Genji trailing behind. 

-

“Are you nervous?”

Fareeha tilts her head down to study Angela. Angela’s nestled up against her, her pointy chin on Fareeha’s clavicle, her bare thighs & soft leg hair brushing up against Fareeha’s legs. It’s late, but Angela still looks wide awake. Fareeha understands. Normally she’d try to fight Angela’s insomniac tendencies, but she gets this way before missions too. 

They talked with Baptiste and Genji. They know they’re flying West, then driving. Reyes was spotted in the lawless, open expanse of the Arizona Southwest. It’s their main lead for finding Ana and Jack, but it means a lot of driving around and possible gang run-ins. They’re in for a long few days, one where they’ll have to be alert. But their promise to try to get a good night’s rest beforehand seems downright adorable now. 

“Yeah,” Fareeha says. “But I’m sure you are too, right?”

“Sure, but it isn’t the same thing.”

“I mean, nervous is nervous.”

“Fareeha.” Angela props herself up so she’s looking at Fareeha with a furrowed brow and critical eyes. “I’m worried about you.”

Fareeha reaches out and touches Angela’s cheek. “Don’t be,” she says. “I wouldn’t do this if I couldn’t handle it.”

“I don’t know if I believe that,” Angela says. “Your mother was… hard, Fareeha. Even when she was around. And when I talked to her at Anubis, she hadn’t changed at all. I think she’ll help us, but I don’t…”

She trails off and a pit forms in Fareeha’s stomach, thinking of all the things her mother won’t do. Thinking of all the things she’ll run and fight and claw for, only for her mother to gently, compassionately, lift them out of her reach.

“I’m not going to let you go after her alone,” Fareeha says in a small voice. Because Angela’s right. Her mother can hurt so bad, the way she tries to help. 

“I wouldn’t either,” Angela says softly. “You know that, right? Just because I think we need to find them to do this, doesn’t mean I won’t be there for you, the whole time. You always come first to me, you know that, right?”

Fareeha thinks about Saleh’s lesson right before he died, about the person and the mission. She smiles and nods. “I know,” Fareeha says. “You come first for me, too.”

“Unacceptable this time. You’re the priority this mission. Mandatory Fareeha comes first triage.”

“Oh my God.” Fareeha rolls on top of Angela, who giggles. The sound quells some of the anxiety that’s been keeping Fareeha wide awake. “You nerd. Try to stop me.”

“Always,” Angela says. She wraps an arm around Fareeha, pulls her down, and kisses her. Fareeha lets Angela hold her close in their bed, and she closes her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m [@tacticalgrandma](https://twitter.com/tacticalgrandma) on twitter if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments or kudos would mean the world to me 💜


End file.
